


Left 4 Dead H x S

by LobsterCrabs



Category: Left 4 Dead Smoker x Hunter
Genre: M/M, l4dhunter, l4dsmoker, smokerxhunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LobsterCrabs/pseuds/LobsterCrabs
Summary: First chapter of my fanfiction. Will contain sexually explicit materials in upcoming chapters.





	1. Pre-Infection

Hello! This is my first fan-fiction, and it will be based around Hunter x Smoker. So if you don't like yaoi-type stuff, it is recommended that you do not continue reading.

This first chapter will not include anything sexual, however, and is just meant to set the foundation for the rest of the story. Enjoy!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mason sat quietly in his room, staring out the window into the endless wall of rain. He was pondering about school. He enjoyed school - well, some of it, that is. The thing that he enjoyed the most was seeing his very small group of friends - all of whom were just as quiet as he was. And he had a crush on of those friends - his name was Leon. Yep, he. When Mason found out that he was attracted to guys, he was afraid. He had always thought that gay was wrong, especially since his Dad hated gays. That's why his Mom left his Dad. His Dad always annoyed the shit out of the rest of his family with his ever-lasting rants - his younger brother, his older sister, his mother, and of course Mason as well. Though his older sister was mature enough to know that his Dad was crazy - or hateful - or both. Hell, even his little brother was skeptical of his father. Now, it wasn't just gays that he hated, actually. He hated a lot of things - doctors, lawyers, cops, stairs, elevators, and everything else that was a pain in some way.

Mason's train of thought was interrupted when his door suddenly swung open, revealing his father. But something wasn't right - his father had the strangest look on his face. It was fear. Mason had never seen his Dad afraid before. He doesn't think anybody has. In a fast-paced voice, his father spoke -

"We're moving"

"What!? Why!?", Mason responded,

"Listen up. There is some disease going around, and you know how much I hate those,"  
"So we're moving to Europe."

"Disease? Europe?", Mason replied, clearly confused, and frightened. "How are we going to move to Europe?"

"Actually, I hadn't though that far - but I'll figure something out", his Dad replied, looking past Mason out his window, as Mason was doing previously before being disturbed.

Before Mason could speak again, his Dad walked off. Europe, Mason thought. Why would we move to Europe? And a disease!? It must be bad if Dad is going to go to Europe. Mason quickly jumped for his phone, and looked at his news feed, which he never read.

"New evolved virus found in cancer patient - quickly spreading throughout state", the head story line read.

He gasped at the sight of the title, and was in pure shock. This kind of stuff only happens in movies, he though to himself.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

Mason awoke with a jolt. He reached over and turned off his alarm. It read 6:30 AM. He got out of his bed and got ready for school. Passing the TV, he heard the reporter talking about the new virus spreading. Mason had a nightmare about finding out about a disease, in the past, to clarify. He took his backpack, walked to the bus stop, and waited, meeting his crush 5 minutes later, just as the bus was arriving. "Hey Mase," Leon said. "Hey" Mason replied back. They got onto the bus, and as always, sat next to each other. When they arrived at school, they saw more posters being put up for awareness of the new disease.

"Hey Mase, are you afraid?" Leon asked.

"Afraid of what?"

"The virus. It's not too far from spreading to here."

"Yea, I guess I'm nervous, but I avoid thinking about it, since we're all gonna die one day anyways."

"What?"

"Nah I'm kidding. I think about it all the time."

They went to their classes, and continued through the day as normal. Mason was excited to get through the 12th grade and get out of high school so he could start college, but all that went down the shitter when he first heard about the new disease.

At the end of the day, Mason decided to walk home. His home wasn't that far from the school. Now of course since Mason likes to have someone to talk to, he convinced Leon to walk with him.

"How much homework did you get?" Mason asked.

"It's Friday, and we usually don't get homework of Fridays"

"Right." Mason replied, wondering how the week went by so quick.

He said goodbye to Leon when he got to his house. Mason wished his Dad wasn't so picky about his friends so Leon could come over again. His Dad was a bit suspicious of their relationship, since his Dad has only seen one of his friends, that friend being Leon. After getting home he settled in, doing his usual stuff, when all of the sudden he felt like every bone was being stretched in his body at once.

Mason fell to the floor, and then blacked out.


	2. Awoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of fanfiction.

    Mason woke up in a daze.  _Ugh,_ he mumbled under his breath.  _The fuck happened?,_ he thought to himself. He felt extremely cold, and a bit sickly. As soon as he noticed his feelings he panicked. He became infected.  _How!?,_  he thought, then he remembered -  _Leon,_ the only other person he made much contact with, besides his other friends, but he remembered Leon mentioning something about not feeling well on their way home last - well Mason couldn't remember the date, but he remembered Leon saying something like that. Mason ignored him though, knowing that he picked up smoking from his parents and eldest brother. Leon started when he was 14, and never quit. They both knew that it was bad for Leon, but he got hooked on cigarettes, and he (fairly) blamed his family for that.  
  
    After what was probably a minute or two (but felt like several), Mason got up. He was a bit wobbly, but kept himself balanced. Mason noticed another strange thing - how he got up with such ease. It felt like he almost weighed nothing - which in Mason's mind could have been possible, since he did become sick.  
  
    Mason quickly went to his room and looked for his hoodie, because boy was he cold. He felt like he got locked into a freez- well it wasn't that bad, but he was still cold. He ignored the absence of other beings in his home, for he knew that if he had gotten infected, the rest of his family probably either ran off or got infected, too.  
  
    After finding his hoodie, he put on some sweat pants, and duct taped them as to make sure they enclosed his relatively small figure tightly so he felt warmer. Mason looked out his window. It was getting darker, so he wondered if he should go out.  
  
    Mason then looked at his phone, which was at 50% battery. He sort of remembered the last date before he fainted, and looked at the current date. Since he wasn't brain dead like most infected, he could still count. It had been over a week since he fainted.  _A week..._ Mason thought to himself.  
  
    Mason's stomach growled violently. He was starving. After all, he had been in a coma-like state for a week. He moved into the kitchen, scrambling through the cupboard.  _Nothing, dammit,_ he cursed to himself to find nothing in the cupboard. His Dad never restocked the cupboard - or anything for that matter - until they were out of said item.  
  
    For some reason, he had a strange craving for raw flesh. Mason didn't want to even think about killing somebody, but if it meant survival, then he would. Mason thought it was strange he would go this far to keep himself alive, because he and the rest of the infected didn't matter. He figured it was just his survival instincts, whether he was sick or not.  
  
    After moving throughout his house for a little bit, he passed by a mirror and stopped to look at himself. He was pale, but not like he usually was - he was literally grey. Mason didn't like the idea of being so sick that you literally turn grey like a zombie, but who else would care? His fingernails had become long and pointy, just like his teeth. He was a bit more toned than he was before he got sick.  _How could I have gotten stronger?_. He ran his fingers through his somewhat messy jet-black hair, and pulled his hoodie over his head.  
  
    Finally getting motivated, he took his phone, charger, and his lucky amulet - given to him by his mother before she left, so he took that thing everywhere - and left to go hunt. He walked down his street, noticing quite a bit of other infected, not really giving much attention to him, and went to go find survivors. After about 10 minutes, he was surprised to find a man by himself, with no weapons, and Mason knew he was the perfect target. As a matter of fact, he could hear his clothes rustling from here, and even smell him - he smelled like marijuana.  _Of course,_ Mason thought, since no one would go out here alone without weapons unless they were high or something. He got on all fours, and jumped. Mason felt great - he felt alive, which was kind of ironic since he looked dead. Before the lonely man could react, Mason fell on him with great force, causing the man to seem to die at that instant, and it was likely since Mason heard a very loud crunch as he landed on him. Mason stared at the now dead body for a few seconds, shrugged, and took a bite out of the body. The man's blood was refreshing and made his stomach growl for more, so Mason kept eating until he couldn't eat anymore. A few other infected tried to get at the dead body, but Mason swiped at them with his razor-sharp claws, killing one that got too close. What was left was some organs, a bit of flesh, a skeleton, and a puddle of blood.  
  
    After laying down for a while, Mason got up before he fell asleep. It would suck to get killed right now, especially when he was sleeping. Mason would of rather died with someone else - Leon. Suddenly Mason felt alone, and he wanted to be with someone - that someone obviously being Leon. After all this, he wanted to at least tell his crush that he loved him. He fantasized about Leon loving him back, and them doing some "stuff". Mason quickly looked around, and went towards what he remembered to be Leon's house. Mason could run fast now, so he did. He didn't get tired that easily either, which was an advantage in combat, especially when running from something, like a tank (which Mason hasn't seen yet).  
  
    Leon's house was only two blocks away when Mason started running, so he got to his house in a minute or two. At the front, the house looked like it always had been, except for a shattered window, which happened to be where Leon's room was. Mason ran toward the window, and looked inside. The only lighting in the house came from outside, but since it was now late evening, the house was still very dark. Mason used his unusually great sense of smell to track where Leon had went, but he couldn't really pick up on the scent, since the smell coming from Leon's room was a lot stronger (being that it smelled like Leon). He cautiously crawled inside, careful not to startle any living humans still in there, even though he was quite sure there wouldn't be anybody in there anyways. When Mason entered the room, he felt himself settle. He went up to various items in Leon's room, observing each, feeling quite cozy since Leon's room was like a second home to him. He went there when he could, but for some reason Leon didn't have much time to hang with him. It was usually something like, "My parents won't let me hang out" or "I have to do things". He soon came up to a photo, and looked at it, feeling a bit saddened. It was of him and Leon, obviously before the infection. He compared his current looks to those in the photo.  _Wow, did I really used to look like that?_ Mason wondered. He had changed more than he had previously thought. He had a few tumor-like bumps on his arms, and his canines were far longer than they were before. Then, he observed Leon. Mason blushed at Leon's smile.  _Why is he so cute?_ Mason asked himself, and he was right to ask that question. Leon was always getting hit on for his tall stature, clean face, good smile, and nice hair. He wondered if Leon had changed, and if he did, what did he look like? Would he be as brain-dead as most of the other infected were? Would Leon even recognize him? And would he even find him? Could he be dead? Mason shivered at the thought that Leon could be dead. He started to wimper a bit.  _What the?_ Mason suddenly thought after hearing the sound he had just made. He sounded like a crying dog. Mason shook it off, because if he wanted to find Leon, he knew he would have to do better than just stand there in Leon's room crying or whatever.  
  
    Mason explored the rest of the house, finding that most of the house was still intact, but it was definitely a bit messy. Surprisingly, all the food was still there. "Hmm," Mason said. "Was anybody even here when the infection started?" Mason continued exploring the deserted home, and came across a note with words on it. He found his vision to be a bit worse than before, but he could still make out the words. He sniffed it. It had Leon's scent.  
  
  
  
     _To anybody who finds this -_  
  
    I think I've become infected. I feel like absolute shit, have a fever, am extremely pale, and I'm coughing up blood, to name a few. This is no sickness I've ever had. So if this is my last note, then here it is. Here are the things that I want to note, and for whoever reads this to know.  
  
    I've always wished I had a family. A real family. One that didn't make me smoke, one that didn't abuse me, one that supported me. I hate the people I live with. I always look fine, since I want to keep it to myself. I wish I could let my friend Mason over more. I wish I could tell Mas  
  
  
  
    The words stopped there. "No!" Mason yelled. Was that last sentence going to be what he thought it might be? Mason crumpled up the letter and through it to the wall, and through himself on the couch and started to tear up.  _Why!? Why did this have to happen!?_  Mason cried out in his head, and hoped some god (even though he was sort of atheist) would answer him. He wanted any answer he could get, but got none. Mason went from tears to crying. He cried for an unusually long time, it felt like. Mason curled up and cried himself to sleep. Time felt  _slow_ , and  _fast_. He felt  _weird_ , and  _normal_. But most of all, he felt  _love,_ and  _nothing._  
  
    Mason woke up to foot steps. He sat up and poke his head over the back of the couch. It was an infected.  _Must of wandered in here,_  he thought. Mason watched the infected for 10 minutes. The infected wobbled with each step, and fell occasionally. Mason chuckled whenever the infected fell over. The infected looked so dead to the world, both literally and metaphorically. Mason didn't know what time it was, and took a look outside. It looked to be mid-morning. Mason got up, stretched, grunting a bit as he felt his muscles stretch, and walked over the the wall he threw the note at last night. He picked the note up and stashed it in his hoodie's pocket. He would  _kill_ anything that tried to take the note. Except Leon.  
  
    He left the home, also taking the picture he had looked at last night that was of him and Leon. He tried following Leon's scent the best he could, but would lose it occasionally. Continuing in a forward direction, he would usually pick it up again. His scent got stronger as Mason walked, so he knew he was likely heading in the right direction.  
  
    Eventually he found himself at a high school. It was his high school. Mason got excited. He knew Leon also liked to read, so maybe he went to the school library, if he was still alive. Mason quickly entered the school campus and smelled around. Leon's scent was even stronger. Mason got more excited. He followed it up to - of course, the school library. Mason knew Leon had to be in there. He entered carefully, hearing something moving around. The sound stopped as he approached it, knowing that what he was moving towards had heard him. "Hello?" Mason says quietly, still moving forward. "Who are you?" the person replied after a few long seconds, with an unbelievably recognizable voice. It was Leon's voice, but a bit raspy. "Is- is this Leon?" Mason replied again, even more excited in his head, but nervous to find out if it really was Leon. The person popped up from behind the book case, eyes widening slightly looking at Mason. "Mason?" the person, who had to be Leon, replied.


	3. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 of fanfiction. Also note, I'm not sure how many chapters I will make. Could be 5, could be 10, could be 100, I don't know. Okay, probably not 100, but you get the gist.

Mason stood right there in absolute shock. He was standing right there in front of Leon. He knew it. But something was off. He had tumors over the left side of his face, some on his arm. But what really stood out to Mason was the tongue-like appendages extending outward from Leon's body. One coming from his mouth, one out of his neck or back, one from the right side of his neck, and one from his lower-mid back.  
  
    No words were exchanged for what felt like at least 10 minutes, until Leon spoke. "Mason...", he said quietly, as if he was just as shocked at Mason was about the transformation. "Y- your Mason, right?", Leon asked after a few more moments of tense silence. Rather than replying, Mason ran to Leon at lightning speed, almost making Leon fall over, and gave him the tightest hug he could. "Leon! I've been s- so afraid that you were dead! Wha-what happened!?" Leon looked down at his smaller friend, and hugged him back, as he was quite sure it was Mason who had his arms wrapped around him in a strong grasp. "I- I didn't know if you were alive, either," Leon finally replied. "But I'm glad you are!"  
  
    They held each other for a while. Even though they didn't know that the other had feelings for them, in this situation even a stranger might hug you. Mason looked up to Leon. Mason was getting emotional again. He said, "What happened to you?" After saying that, Mason realized that it could make Leon self-conscious, so he quickly said before Leon could speak, "not that you still aren't handso-". Mason put his hand over his mouth to stop himself, and let go of Leon.  _Did I almost just say that! Now Leon will know!_. Sure, Mason wanted to tell Leon about his feelings, but this wasn't the right moment.  _Wait, does he like me!_  Leon thought to himself. After a few painful moments of silence, Leon spoke up. "Well, I mutated, I guess. Do I still look good?". Mason smiled, and laughed at Leon's question. Leon started to laugh too.  
  
    They laughed for quite a while, but it is certainly better than crying - or throwing a temper tantrum, or constantly vomiting, or whatever the hell else could happen. They both walked out of the library, Leon leaving some books on a table, which Mason noticed. "Are you bringing your books?", Mason asked. "Nah. Didn't really get much time to look at them," was what Leon replied with. They continued to the exit of the library, walking somewhat lazily. After going through the doors, they looked both ways. Leon asked, "Which way?". "That way," Mason replied, his index finger pointing to their left. They continued down a corridor, passing some classrooms and a janitor's closet. Mason stopped at one classroom and looked inside. He suddenly felt gloomy.  
  
"What's wrong?, Leon asked.  
  
"This class had my favorite teacher, Mr. Hughes"  
  
"Oh, I've heard of him. Everybody says he's cool. He teaches science, right?"  
  
"Mhm" Mason nodded.  
  
"Well, can't do much about it now."  
  
"Yea, whatever."  
  
"Oh come on, at least you're not alone now. Cheer up."  
  
Mason smirked at Leon's words. That's one thing he loved about Leon - he was so optimistic. "Yea, you're right." Mason looked back at Leon with a small smile. Leon returned his big, unusually happy smile.  
  
    They continued out of the building and off the campus, coming to a long road with trees covering most of each side. "Where you up to going?" Leon asked, still happy. Mason was about to reply with "Your place", but remembered the stuff he had taken and didn't want Leon to be disappointed that it had gone missing (he wouldn't show them to him either because then Leon would know something was up). Mason instead replied with, "Let's go to my house." Leon nodded back and said, "Okie dokie." They then ventured down the road, seeing mindless infected wandering in the distance.  
  
"Can they think?", Mason asked curiously.  
  
"Probably not. It's sad, but we are the lucky ones."  
  
    As Mason thought about it, he realized Leon was right - they could do everything a human could do plus more. And, they didn't have to worry about getting chased after hordes when spotted, or other specials. Although some infected acted aggressive towards each other.  
  
    After walking for a few more minutes, Mason asked, "So, what are those tongue thingies?". Leon replied with a shrug, and said "I can extend them out, watch!" Mason saw Leon shoot the tongue from his mouth at lightning speed, and wrapped it around a pole at least 30 feet away. Leon tugged on the pole, making it shake a bit, then retracted it back into his mouth. Mason just stared. "Pretty cool, huh?" Leon asked. Mason just stood there, a bit freaked out, but got out of his stare, as this wasn't the worst thing he'd seen, and considering he'd just killed a man no less than 2 hours ago, he shouldn't be phased at all. "Yea, that's pretty neat," Mason finally replied.  
  
    Continuing on their fairly quiet walk, passing through an abandoned commercial area, suddenly Mason jumped onto Leon's back, hissing. Leon was startled. "What the - !", Leon yelped, but realized why Mason had jumped on his back. Looking to his right and down, there was a rat. Not any kind of rat, it resembled a very ugly guinea pig. It had short hair, long and broken teeth, blood covering its paws, and the thing was gigantic! "Holy. SHIT!" was all Leon could get out. Leon started backwards, nearly tripping on a corpse, and then ran a few feet further. Mason got off his back and looked back. "That thing scared the shit outta me!" Mason said. "Kinda obvious from how you jumped on my back" Leon replied, choking a laugh out. "Well I bet you would of done the same thing." Mason replied with a smirk, looking back up at Leon. "Maybe..." Leon replied. They both laughed a bit and continued on their walk to Mason's house, avoiding anymore mutated sewer-rats.  
  
    Just a few blocks from Mason's house, the two stopped, staring straight ahead. There was a colossal infected, looking like it was made of stone, staring back right at them. The infected couldn't have been anymore than 50 feet ahead. Suddenly, the giant monster roared with great power, and started at them. Without hesitation, both Leon and Mason sprinted as fast as they both could in the opposite direction of the towering zombie. But shit, that stone-like zombie was awfully fast for its size, throwing any other infected in the way behind it, or into the ground, or whatever was suitable. Leon and Mason turned a corner, the great zombie soon following. To their fortune, there happened to be a ladder going up a 3-story apartment complex, all the way to the roof. "This way!" Mason shouted at Leon, pointing upwards. They both jumped onto the ladder and started climbing furiously, like death was right on their tail, which it kinda was. It wasn't much of a task for Mason, but it wasn't going so well for Leon. He was already out of breath from the run, and now he had to climb a ladder three stories upward. Leon had always been fairly fit in high school, but now his stamina was a lot lower since he became infected.  
  
    The giant infected attempted to follow them up the ladder, but failed as the ladder collapsed. The great beast fell with it, but survived the fall. It got up and roared at them, taking a chunk of the ladder and throwing it at the two, who were half hanging off the edge, Mason trying to help Leon up after he had fallen down due to his burning body. The debris had narrowly missed Mason's head, making the great beast even more angry. Mason dragged Leon away from the ledge, towards a vent. The giant zombie continued to roar and throw random shit at the roof, but eventually wandered away huffing. Mason put Leon up against the vent.  
  
"Leon! Are you okay!?"  
  
"Ye- *cough* -yea." Leon choked out, still barely able to breath.  
  
    Leon took out a cigarette pack from his pocket, taking one and lighting it. He took a long drag from it, coughing out the smoke from his lungs, but feeling better after a few more drags. "Should you be smoking now?" Mason asked in a concerned tone. "They help for some reason" Leon replied, sounding a lot better. Leon finished the cigarette and threw the bud onto the concrete rooftop, putting it out with his boot. He sat there for a few moments, and started laughing. Mason turned his head at him a bit - they had almost gotten turned into mashed zombie less than 10 minutes ago, and Leon was laughing. Not to mention Leon had almost coughed all of his organs out.  
  
"Wha- why are you laughing? We almost got killed!" Mason said loudly enough for a few other infected to take notice.  
  
"Becuase, *hehe*, that was pretty fun!" Leon managed to spit out, continuing laughing like a crazy person.  
  
"No! We almost died!"  
  
"We're still alive, aren't we? I mean, I wouldn't just walk up to those guys for fun, but to get adrenaline like that- is like a once in a lifetime! Well, now that we are infected maybe not, but still an epic experience."  
  
"I- I didn't like that very much."  
  
"Come on Mase, laugh a bit! We don't have much else to look forward too."  
  
    Leon had that big happy smile on his face that made Mason blush. Even then, Mason was still frowning a bit. To cheer him up, Leon started poking his cheek. Mason blushed even more furiously. "Why are you so red?" Leon asked, still giggling. "Just stop poking me..." Mason replied back in a better mood. Mason got up and walked to the edge of the rooftop, looking down before jumping. "Hey, wait for me!" Leon yelled to Mason, following him shortly. Both made it to the ground and continued walking to Mason's house, hopeful to not find anymore of those giant infected.  
  
"Say, where did that giant dude wander off too?" Leon asked.  
  
"Pretty sure it went the other way."  
  
"I hope so..."  
  
    After about another 15 minutes of on and off conversation, they arrived at the front of Mason's property. "Wow, hasn't changed much, has it?" Leon said rhetorically, giving a surprised look. "Not really, thankfully. Let's head in." They both walked up the short driveway without hesitation, glad that they could chill out and not worry about getting chased by angry infected for the time being. Mason opened the front door, letting them both in. Leon stepped in and took in a deep, raspy breath, also loosening his tense body.  
  
"...This feels right." Leon said with a smile and a sense of relaxation.   
  
"Yea, it feels nice to be somewhere familiar."  
  
"So, uh, I'm not sure if this is the right time to ask, but..."  
  
    Mason looked up at Leon hopefully, wanting to hear what he thought he might here.  _Will he really ask!? Will he!?_ Mason thought to himself. His excitement was immediately crushed when Leon stated his question.  
  
"What happened to your family?"  
  
Mason looked down at the now dirty floor, mumbling, "Probably ran off and died..."  
  
"Did I make you upset?"  
  
"Nah, I'm... fine. What about yours?"  
  
"There could be a million things that happened to them..."  
  
    They both had a sense deep gloom engulf their faces for a few moments until Leon walked further into the home, taking in the place that he had been so familiar with, almost as familiar as his own home. Leon sighed heavily, settling down further. He soon plopped onto the couch in the living room, motioning Mason to come sit with him. Mason hesitated, feeling a bit awkward, not sure if he should tell him or not, but finally went over and plopped down next to Leon. A few moments of silence followed, then Leon looked to Mason, about to speak, but looked back at the walls. He wanted to tell Mason the same thing Mason wanted to tell him. He figured it would be now or never, so he looked at Mason, and said, "I *ahem* think I... like you." Mason went from silent to dead silent, so silent that it wasn't even natural. He blushed so furiously you thought that you might even hear his blood running to his face, but in fact it was still a deadly silence that engulfed the room. He soon finally spoke up.  
  
"You... like me how? Like, just... I-"  
  
    Before he could finish Leon gently put his lips to Mason's, Mason getting sucked in to the kiss Leon had suddenly started.  _Ohshitimkissingleonholyshit_  was what ran through Mason's head. It was oh-so similar to what Leon was thinking -  _ohmygodithinkhelikesit_. Time had stopped for the both of them. It was so much better than how romance stories described it. It was pure... ecstasy. Their hearts were beating so fast they could practically come out of their chests. If time hadn't continued, that kiss would of lasted forever. After the 10-second long kiss, their lips parted. They stared at each other, Mason soon breaking the tense silence with his excited words, all the while jumping on top of Leon squeezing him like a teddy bear.  
  
"Leon! I love you too! I love you so much! I want to be with you forever! I don't want to be without you! Don't ever leave me! Please!"  
  
"I love you too!"  
  
    Their hugs from here on would mean something else now, a symbol of romance and love, as the one they had been consumed in now. Mason looked back to Leon, putting his lips to his, now Leon getting sucked in. Kissing turned into a make-out session, and Leon started to reach down to Mason's groin. Mason quickly pulled his head back from Leon's, and staring at Leon with... whatever emotion you can think of. Fear, joy, depression, anger, excitement. He spoke.  
  
"Leon! I- I'm... I don't think I'm ready... I'm sorry"  
  
"Oh! Oh, geez, sorry, I- I thought you would... like it"  
  
    Mason pulled back from Leon, becoming a bit teary-eyed for letting Leon down like that, or at least he thought. He started to shake and whimper. Leon took quick notice and re-embraced him, and rubbed him on the back.  
  
"What's wrong!? Did I make you upset!?"  
  
"No, *hiccup*, I just, *hiccup*, don't know..."  
  
"Everything is okay! I'm here for you! I'll protect you!"  
  
    Mason loved Leon more than ever now. He stopped crying, and whispered into Leon's ear. "I love you." Leon responded with the same words and a giant smile.


	4. Sudden Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ehh, you know how it goes.

            Leon stared at Mason with big devilish eyes. _God is he cute,_ Mason thought to himself. He was as happy as he could ever be right now in Leon’s arms. It was so strange but so obvious as to how Leon made him happy whenever he was merely in the same room as him. He practically radiated love and kindness.

 

            Now that Leon also knew that Mason loved him, he thought of things they could do right now. _Cuddle, kiss, watch nature, hunt, fuc-_. Leon caught himself before he finished that thought in his head. Considering just how Mason had reacted to his sudden move in their make-out session not too long ago, he seriously doubted he was up for anything sexual yet. He slapped himself mentally until he got those thoughts out of his head and continued yelling at himself internally that he thought those nasty thoughts in these ever so sweet moments. Mason nudged him a bit.

 

“Yes, babe?” _Babe!? Should I call him that?_

 

“I- I’m kinda tired. Can you, uh… cuddle me?”

 

“Ye-yea, of course!”

 

            As Leon was about to lay back and put his arms around his smaller lover, Mason said, “Actually, can we go to somewhere more comfy, like my bed?” Leon replied with a nod and quickly got up, leaving Mason to walk himself to his room. Upon entering the room he hadn’t seen in probably months, Leon felt a bit of everything – happiness, depression, nostalgia, among other emotions. Mason’s room had seemed to be the same since he last came over, _whenever that was,_ Leon remarked.

 

            Leon sat onto the bed, slowly relaxing and leaning back. Mason soon followed, snuggling up in Leon’s arms, their body’s close. They were awfully warm for zombies- err, infected. Leon could hear soft purrs coming from the hunter in his arms. _Hmm, is he half-cat?_ Leon chuckled a bit at the thought, Mason not noticing. Mason snuggled in closer, until Mason’s butt rubbed against Leon’s crotch every time one of them moved, so Leon tried to move as little as possible, since after all, he didn’t want to make Mason uncomfortable if his member got excited. Either Mason didn’t really seem to notice or was doing this on purpose, but that didn’t really matter because Leon could feel heat in his groin. He was trying to think of cute things, like puppies, and ugly things, like the hideous blob fish, but all that came back to his mind was how horny Mason was making him. Before he knew it, the bulge in his pants was very noticeable, so he was sure Mason would have noticed, but Mason just kept repositioning himself as if he was just trying to get comfy, obviously making Leon’s situation all the worse. Soon Mason seemed to fall asleep and stopped moving so much. Leon became less excited finally, allowing him to notice how tired he was. Within minutes, darkness engulfed his vision, with him falling into a settle, heavy sleep.

 

            The two boys - or men, since Leon was 18 and Mason was soon going to follow- woke up to a loud bolt of lightning about a few blocks away. Mason would have jumped out of bed, if it weren’t for his lover’s arms enclosing his small form.

 

“Wow, that was loud…” Mason said quietly, almost drifting off to sleep again.

 

“Mhm.”

 

            A few moments of silence passed before Leon spoke again, this time a bit louder but still gentle.

 

“Wanna get up?”

 

            All he got from Mason was a grunt and an inaudible whisper.

 

“What was that, sleepy head?” Leon said and chuckled.

 

“Do we have to…?” Mason replied, almost inaudible again.

 

Leon giggled. “No, we can chill for a bit longer.”

 

            With that, Mason was fast asleep again, his light breathing barely audible. Leon couldn’t fall back asleep though, but still held Mason close to him. He had never gotten this kind of experience before with anyone, especially Mason. Looking at Mason, he rubbed his chest with slow movements, making Mason purr in his sleep. Leon giggled a bit and continued rubbing him. As the rain rolled in, he could have easily drifted off to sleep now, but didn’t, since he loved the little sounds Mason was making for him. _I really could pass him off for half cat! Haha, he is so cute right now._ Leon continued listening to Mason’s purrs as he rubbed his chest and belly, allowing the rain to pass over peacefully. Thunder made the house shake on its foundation, but not enough to wake his little lover up from his peaceful sleep. After another hour, Mason woke up on his own, Leon a bit relieved because his hand was getting tired from rubbing - or rather petting - Mason for so long.

 

“How was your nap, Mr. Kitty?” Leon asked, giggling again.

 

“*Groans*, hmm, oh, fine” Mason said in a quiet voice.

 

“You were purring you know.” Leon said, letting out another giggle and a big smile.

 

            Mason turned his head to look back at Leon, a bit confused.

 

“I was?”

 

“Yep. It was adorable.”

 

“Oh, really?”

 

“Yea”

 

            Without hesitating, Mason suddenly turned around and rolled on top of Leon, leaving his other lover a bit surprised.

 

“Oh, when did you get so excited?” Leon said with a dirty smirk, Mason knowing what he meant.

 

“Oh stop. I know you like it.” Mason said back rolling his eyes and returning the same smirk Leon had given him.

 

            Mason then planted his lips on Leon’s, putting his arms around Leon’s neck, not minding the tumors running down the left side of his face. Leon brought his hands to Mason’s cool, grey cheek, and put his other hand behind Mason’s head. They kept kissing until they had to catch their breaths, and then continued making out, and doing that for quite some time before being disturbed by a loud thump at the front door. Leon looked over Mason’s shoulder, staring out the crack of the barely open door. He gave Mason a concerned look, Mason soon speaking.

 

“Should we… go check that out? Or, uh… keep going?”

 

            Leon looked back at Mason, and smirked, putting his lips back to Mason’s.

 

*Thump*

 

This thump was louder, alerting the two lovers again, this time Mason deciding to get up on his own. He slowly approached the door, opening it, giving a somewhat scared glance back at Mason, before getting on all fours and crawling out of the room. Leon couldn’t help but get a quick glance of Mason’s ass, blushing at it. It was a big turn-on for him, but he soon got up followed Mason out of the room so Mason wouldn’t be alone.

 

            Mason continued crawling to his destination, sniffing lightly at the air, putting his brave face on. Making his way out into the living room he glanced back at Leon, who was looking back down at him - err, rather his ass, but none the less looking at Mason. As he continued crawling slowly towards the front door, he picked up on the scent more, recognizing it as a common.

 

“I think it’s just one of those mindless wanderers. Should we check anyway?”

 

“Uhh, I gue-“

 

            Mason and Leon were startled by a shotgun blast practically at their front door, as it made their ears ring a bit. Mason squealed and jumped back in surprise, but continued forward, destined to find out who or what had fired a shotgun so close by. He made it up to the front door, carefully peeking out the curtains of the window right next to the door. A face glared at him, reloading its weapon and taking aim. Mason quickly crouched back down right as the man (or woman?) pulled the trigger. Shotgun pellets blasted through the window and into the wall directly behind Mason. Leon was a bit dazed for a second, surprised at the sudden blast. He grabbed Mason by his legs and pulled him back into the living room.

 

“Shit! You almost died!”

 

“Well would you have rather peeked out the window!?”

 

“Doesn’t matter! Let’s go out the back!”

 

“Why don’t we eat that dude? I’m hungry! Not to mention that HE TRIED TO KILL ME!”

 

            Leon thought for a second and pointed his finger up in the air as an idea arose into his head. A louder thump was heard at the front door.

 

“Quickly, follow me!” Leon shouted quietly at Mason, directing him towards Mason’s room, and from there exiting the home through his one window, shivering from the cold breeze as a cold front seemed to come through. “Up there!” Leon shouted a bit louder this time, pointing to the roof, which could be easily climbed up to without a ladder considering how rough and sharp their nails - or claws - were now. Mason jumped up there with ease, Leon looking at him rolling his eyes as he began to climb a gutter. _Lucky him he can jump so far!_ None the less, Leon continued climbing the gutter with ease. As he got up to the roof, he heard two people conversing quietly, one voice somewhat deep and raspy and the other a smoother, feminine voice. Here’s what he heard.

 

_“Leah, prepare yourself! I saw a little punk in there.”_

_“*Gun reloading sounds* Okay, open the sucker up!”_

_“*Door cracking noises* Dammit! It won’t open!”_

_“Well let’s go through that window you already broke.”_

_“I know I saw an infected, it’s not safe to expose ourselves like that, even for half a second. I’ve seen how fast those bastards move!”_

_“Well, let’s leave then, I don’t want to waste time with a house that won’t open and has infected inside it!”_

            The arguing seemed to continue for a few moments, and the two saw their chance to attack. Leon quietly spoke into Mason’s ear of the plan, which was basically this – Leon ensnares the lady, and then Mason pounces onto the dude. They get themselves to easy meals, and the satisfaction of a full belly and two kills. Leon checked with Mason that he understood the plan, and on Mason’s nod, Leon tried his best to keep quiet as he stepped across the roof and near the ledge closest to the front door. He squinted, shortly studying the two, getting into an attack stance, snapping out his hundred-foot (or more?) long tongue, quickly ensnaring the lady, making her freak out.

 

_“Patrick, something’s got me! Hel- *chokes*”_

 

            Before her partner could help, Mason jumped from the roof, as if trying to fly, only falling back down, square on the man’s stomach. He quickly tore into the man’s guts, the ribcage soon following. Within seconds the man died, the woman soon following as her ribcage collapsed and her lungs and heart were crushed. Blood began to drip from her open mouth, landing on the steps leading to the front door. Leon loosened his tongue, retracting it back into his mouth, allowing the body to drop back on the ground with a thump. He hopped down from the ledge, looking at Mason, then smirking.

 

“Have you done this before?” Leon asked, still smirking like Doctor Evil.

 

“Yep.”

 

            Mason thought about how Leon was now. He was sure as hell still nice, but he was never corrupted like this. Well to be fair, most if not all of the infected were, it was simply survival. Though he loved Leon most when he was nice and loving, he found this side of Leon sort of… sexy. Mason shook off the thought and stared back down at the now half-mutilated corpse. Without speaking, he dragged the body back around the house, throwing the corpse back into his window, Leon following suit.

 

            After the two got back into the house, they stared at the two corpses lying at their feet. Still silent, Mason got onto his hands and feet and started chomping down onto the man he had just killed, Leon doing the same thing to the woman he had just suffocated. Neither of them talked as they ate, so the only sound that could be heard was distant gunfire and the displacement of joints and tearing of flesh.

 

            Once finished with the bodies, they threw them out into the street and let the commons finish them off, since you can’t really store mostly-eaten corpses in a fridge that doesn’t work (electricity had stopped working by the time of Mason’s turning). They didn’t bother cleaning the dark blood stains scattering the carpet since the carpet was already kind of dirty and standards for an American home didn’t really matter at this point.

 

            Out of nowhere, Mason rammed Leon into the bed and jumped on him. Leon was stunned – Mason was very strong for his size now. Mason gave that dirty smirk that they had given each other a few times before. Leon knew exactly what Mason was getting at.

 

“You want this, babe?” Mason asked, still giving that dirty little smirk.

 

            Rather than replying, Leon grabbed Mason’s head, pulling it to his, and kissing followed.


End file.
